The Crest of Purity
by Dragoness14
Summary: Phoebe Nakamura was an ordinary 14 year old girl until she met a Digimon named Reptilamon. Now she's joined DATS along with Marcus Damon. Along the way, she finds secrets of the past she had forgotten.
1. Chapter 1

**There are Monsters Among Us**

Phoebe has always believed that there was something else out there. Not aliens or anything like that. Just something that's just as intelligent as humans, but are not. Then, on her fifteenth birthday, her belief was realized. That morning was the same as always. Phoebe dressed in her usual purple jacket, white shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. She threw her brown hair into a loose braid. She bowed to her birth parents' pictures. She had the usual pancakes with syrup made by her current mother. She walked her usual route to school. This is where things change.

Phoebe flys back into a wall. Her face bruised from the punches by the two guys in front of her. "Now, why don't you beg for mercy and we'll let you go?" says the bigger of the two. She smiled. "Not a chance." The guy pulls back a fist and someone says, "Stop that!" Phoebe looks to see a reptile-like creature standing on two legs. She had her arms crossed and had four claws on each hand. Phoebe knew it was a she from its voice. She was a shining emerald green and had golden, slitted eyes.

"What...what is that thing?!" the smaller one said. "No idea, probably somebody in a costume. Let's get him." The pair made their way to the creature. She pulls back her head and says, "Blazing Inferno!" A huge line of fire shoots out of her mouth and sends the pair running. The creature walks over to Phoebe and offers a hand. She grabs it and the creature pulls her up. "Thank you, uh..." "Reptilamon." Phoebe smiles. "Thank you, Reptilamon. You really saved me." Reptilamon shrugs. "No big deal. I just couldn't stand by and let you get beat up."

This time Phoebe extended a hand. "My name's Phoebe Nakamura." Reptilamon gives her a toothy grin, showing all her pointy teeth. She clasps Phoebe's hand and says, "Glad to meet yeh, Phoebe." Again, Phoebe smiles and said, "Hey, wanna be friends?" Reptilamon smiles again in return. "I'd love it if you were my friend." Suddenly, a voice says "We're getting close, Yoshi! The Digimon is in that alley!" "Oh, great! It's that dang Lalamon and her human," Reptilamon groans. Phoebe grabs her hand and run into the forest. "Hey, where are we going?" Reptilamon asks. "Away from them."

Soon, they collaspe in the park, both of them are out of breath. "Thanks for helping me get away." Phoebe touchs Reptilamon's shoulder. "Of course. I could tell from the way you acted those two were trouble." "I'm glad you're my friend, Phoebe." "Yeah, me too." Just then, Reptilamon started getting all figety. "There's another Digimon near by." Phoebe tilts my head. "Digimon?" Reptilamon points at herself. "I'm a Digimon. Digimon, or Digital Monsters, are from the Digital World. We come in many different species. Mine is the reptile species. Some are unconfirmed and new generations of Digimon show up all the time. There are three well known main types or attributes; Data, Vaccine, and Virus. I'm a Vaccine. In other words, we're just like you. We're just made of data."

Phoebe nods, absorbing all of this information. Then she freezes, a memory coming back to her. A memory she had forgotten until now. Phoebe reached into her jacket pocket and pull out her father's old machine, which she remembered was called a D3. "Reptilamon, have you heard of the DigiDestined?" She nods, "Of course I have. Everyone knows about them and the Digital World where the Sovereign rule." Phoebe shows Reptilamon her father's blue D3. "I'm the daughter of a DigiDestined." "What?" she asked, sounding shocked. "My father was Daisuke, or Davis, Motomiya. He was the leader of the second generation of DigiDestined. His partner was a Digimon called Veemon. See, he used to take me to the Digital World all the time. He even showed me how to use it to open a DigiPort. When he died, he gave his D3. Guess he thought I would need it one day. I've forgotten everythin until now." "Then, why is your last name different?" "That's because the current family I'm living with, their last name is Nakamura." All of a sudden, Phoebe found herself being embraced by Reptilamon. "I'm sorry that he's gone." Phoebe holds her tight and sheds a few tears.

After a minute, Phoebe gets up, breaking the hug. "Let's go find this other Digimon." So they set off, Reptilamon leading. They find themselves on a landing and see a 15-year old boy with brownish-orange hair facing a big yellow lizard. The two were staring at each other angrily. "That yellow Digimon is an Agumon right? "Yes, that's right. Those two look like they're going to fight," Reptilamon says. Phoebe nods, her focus now on the pair. The boy yells at the Agumon, "What the heck are you, getting in the way of my fighting?" The yellow Digimon just growls. The boy continues, "I don't know who the heck you are, but nobody's allowed on MY turf! I'm the number one street fighter in Japan. Marcus Damon!"

"Number one fighter, huh?" Phoebe mutters. Agumon yells, "Shut up! You're all talk! You're really full of yourself, just like all the other humans!" "So, he talks too?" Phoebe asked. Reptilamon nods, "All Digimon can talk at some point. Those that can't are ususally very young." "Quit it with that big ugly mug!" the boy, Marcus, shouts at Agumon. "Hey, I was born this way!" the yellow Digimon shouts back.

Then, the pair hear a woman's voice say, "You! Get away from him! You can't fight him!" Phoebe and Reptilamon turn and looked near the stairs where a girl wearing a pink suit was standing. Marcus looks at the girl and yells, "Hey, we don't need someone being all sentimental! This is a man-to-man fight!" "Yeah! A man-to-man fight!" Agumon agreed. "Got it? Stay out of it!" Marcus yells. "O-ok!" he girl stuttered with shock. She clearly didn't expect someone to talk to her like that.

"Yoshi, don't lose spirit!" Phoebe and Reptilamon knew that voice, it was the voice from the alley, Lalamon. So, Phoebe now knew that the girl was Yoshi. "Oh, right," Yoshi says. Marcus looks back at the yellow Digimon. "You're pretty brave. Come on!" "Right!" the yellow Digimon shouted. Then Marcus and the Digimon run towards and each threw a punch at the other, very hard. "Whoa! I've never seen this before," Reptilamon says. The two were pushed back by the punch and crash onto the both get up, very slowly. Then Agumon said, "I wasn't ready... But you won't get me this time! I see right through your punches!" After saying that, the Digimon runs toward Marcus and was about to attack him. However, Marcus kneed the Digimon under his jaw. "See right through it, eh?" Marcus smirked. Then the Digimon kicks Marcus in the pants. The two fighters kept fighting for hours.

Finally, around sunset, the two fighters finally stop. Each were panting heavily from their fight. "Well fought..." Agumon panted. "You threw some pretty good punches there..." Marcus gasped. Then the lizard Digimon puts his hand or claw up and Marcus stares at it, smiles, and grabs it. "I'm Agumon..." he said. "I'm Marcus Damon." Agumon sits up, "Nice to meet you, Boss." "Boss?" Marcus mutters with confusion. "Yeah! You're the first person to acknowledge me, Boss. So from now on, I'm gonna be your follower!" Agumon explains. Marcus smiles then, "Follower, huh? Even though it's someone weird-looking like you, I guess that's okay." "Hold that thought!" It was Yoshi, "Lalamon Realize!" Lalamon appeared out of nowhere. "It came out of...!" Marcus shouts in shock while Agumon got up and prepared for a fight. "Right! Are you gonna come quietly?" Yoshi says to Agumon. "What the heck?" Phoebe is just as confused as the Marcus guy. Then, Agumon says to him, "They came to capture me. If they get me, they'll get rid of me!"

Phoebe gasped, "Is that...true?" Reptilamon nods. "I think so...But I'm not going let this happen! Those two are friends now and they will be seperated if I don't do anything." Reptilamon jumps off the landing and lands in front of Yoshino and Lalamon. "What the?" Marcus. "You?" Yoshi shouts. "You came here to fight me as well?" Agumon asks while growling. Reptilamon didn't look at Agumon, but answers, "No, I came here to help." She pulls her head back and says, "Blazing Inferno!" Her attack goes toward Yoshi and Lalamon. "Seed Blast!" Lalamon's attack collides with Reptilamon's, creating a smokescreen. Seeing a chance to help, Phoebe runs to where Marcus was. "Who's there?" He shouts, trying to see through the smoke. Phoebe grabs his arm and answered, "A friend! Now, follow me!" She leads him away with Reptilamon and Agumon on their tails.

It was night time and the four are in a tall museum building. After escaping from Yoshi and Lalamon, they decided to hide here until things calm down. "This turned out great!" Agumon said while looking at the view from one of the windows. "Yes, it is pretty,"Reptilamon says. "Even if we stay hidden though, they'll keep looking for us harder than before." Phoebe said, "But you two didn't do anything wrong." Reptilamon shrugs. "Maybe not to you, but to them...we're nothing but trouble."

Marcus suddenly yells, "Enough of this!" He turns to Phoebe and says, "Who are you anyway?" "The name's Phoebe Nakamura." He nods, "Marcus Damon." Reptilamon interrupts and says, "Well, now that you two introduced yourselves, you have to think of a way to get us out of this mess. "Wait a minute! This is your fault!" Marcus shouts at Reptilamon. "Marcus, please..." Phoebe says in a calm voice. "If Reptilamon hadn't been there, you and Agumon wouldn't be able to get away."

Slowly he calms down and says, "What are you guys anyway? Where did you come from?" "We're Digimon, or Digital Monsters," Agumon says. So, Reptilamon fills him in on what Digimon are. "So where do you come from?" Marcus asks. "I dunno..." Agumon says quietly. "You don't know? How can you not know?" Reptilamon says. Agumon explains, "I've always been in the Institution." "Institution?" Marcus and Phoebe say at the same time. "You mean, you've never been to the Digital World?" Reptilamon asks. Marcus asks, "Digital World?"

"No..." Agumon answers. "But, even if I was, I don't want to go back there..." Everyone is quiet thinking their own thoughts. Marcus gets up and says, "I really don't get it...but it looks like I've dragged on board, and now the ship is leaving the port. I'll help you somehow." "Same here," Phoebe said while smiling at Reptilamon. "Boss!" Agumon smiles. "Thank you, Phoebe and Boss!" He starts to walk toward them, but his stomach growls. "Boss, I'm hungry!" Agumon whines. "Hey, deal with it!" Marcus says to Agumon. Agumon just kept on whining, "I can't! Gimme something to eat!" "Hey, keep it down, someone's gonna hear you!" Marcus scolds. "My stomach's caving in..." Agumon cries and begins to open his mouth toward them.

"Um... what is he doing?" Phobe asks, feeling like something bad is going to happen. Reptilamon says, "I think he's trying to..." Agumon gets closer to us. "EAT US!" "AAAAAGGHHH!" Few minutes later, Agumon is sitting on the floor rubbing a bump on his head. He was hit by Marcus pretty hard. "What the hack were you trying to do, eat us?" Marcus scolded Agumon. "Sorry, Boss! But everything looked so tasty..." Agumon whines. Reptilamon shouts, "Hey, I'm hungry too, but you don't see me trying to eat someone or anything!"

"Now, now, guys..." Phoebe says soothingly. "We'll just have to get some food for you to eat. The problem is I don't have any money with me right now..." Marcus sighs, "No choice, then. I'll go get something. Phoebe, you wait here with them." Phoebe nods and Marcus begins to walk away. "Boss!" Agumon cries. "Got it? Stay right here with Phoebe!" Marcus says sternly to Agumon. Agumon nods, "I'll wait right here." Then, Marcus was gone. "Now, listen here Agumon. If you try to eat me or Phoebe again, I swear you're gonna wish you were back at the Institution," Reptilamon threatens. "Reptilamon!" Phoebe scolded.

An hour later, Marcus still hasn't come back. "Where's Boss? I'm getting hungry!" Agumon whines. "Will you shut up already? I'm getting sick and tired of hearing you whine," Reptilamonn says. Agumon starts to whimper and says, "But I'm hungry!" Reptilamon just growls from irritation. Phoebe shakes her head at Reptilamon and thought, _Where is Marcus? The store can't be that far!_. Phoebe then says, "Hey, Reptilamon, I was wondering, what's your Digital World?" Reptilamon thought for a moment. "It's a world of wonder and great places. There, everything's made of data and life. Some can fly, walk, hop, swim, and many other things. There are huge trees with different colors, a digital trail that hovers in the sky, and tons of Digimon. The Digital World is very different from here and still has many places that have yet to be seen." "Wow.." Phoebe says in awe. Then, a thought occurs to her. "But, I don't get something. If the Digital World was so great, why did you leave?" Reptilamon looks away and says, "Um...no reason..." Everyone was quiet, just looking out at the many colors of the city.

"I gotta eat something now!" Agumon whines, breaking the silence. Reptilamon suddenly gets up and growls, "That's it!" She makes her way to the stairs, "Come on, guys! We're going to get something to eat." She turns and goes down the stairs. "Great! I can't wait to eat!" Agumon says and follows Reptilamon. "Hey, wait a minute, guys!" Phoebe runs to the stairs. "You can't just walk out there! Everyone will get scared because of you two!" But, the two Digimon just kept going. Phoebe sighs. "Wait up!"

About two hours later, Phoebe and Reptilamon are still looking for something to eat. They were staying hidden so it makes finding food harder. They were also looking for Marcus and Agumon decided to go find food on his own. Phoebe notices that Agumon was taking a lot of interest in a trash can. She looks away for a second and looks back to find Agumon's head in the trash can. "Agumon! Don't eat that!" Phoebe yells and rushed toward Agumon with Reptilamon right behind her. "Why?" he asks through the trash can. "Because it's filled with really bad junk and you'll get sick from eating it," she explains.

Agumon sighs. "Okay..." He lifts his head up, the trash can still on his head. "...But right after I finish eating it!" He walks away from the pair. "Agumon! Wait! Get that trash can off your head!" "Oh, for goodness sake. Agu-" Reptilamon stops and looks toward the place we just left. "Reptilamon, what's wrong?" Phoebe asks softly. "...I sense a Digimon...a big one..." she whispers back. Just as soon as she said that, Phoebe hears a loud boom and saw flames near the building.

Then, Agumon, with the trash can still on his head, walks by and heads toward the flames. "Hey, Agumon! Wait for us!" Phoebe shouts and went after him with Reptilamon in pursuit. When we got close to the place, Phoebe hears Marcus's voice, "Stop it! Agumon! AGUMON!" "Boss!" Agumon yells through the trash can. "Marcus, over here!" Phoebe yells. He turns and a look of surprise passes across his face. "G-guys?" he stutters and pulls the trash can off of Agumon. "What were you guys doing?" "W-well...Agumon was getting really hungry and we decided to find some food for him..." Phoebe replys. "You were supposed to stay there!" Marcus shouts at her, making her flinch a bit. Reptilamon notices and said, "Hey! Don't blame her, idoit! It's your fault for taking so long!" Agumon says, "Yeah! Please don't be mad at Phoebe, Boss. I really was getting pretty hungry and I couldn't stand it." Marcus then turns back to the flames. "Then, what or who is that?"

From the flames, the four see a big figure emerge. It looked like a giant chicken. It's wings were flapped away the smoke and reavealed its full appearance. It really was like a giant chicken, just with red eyes and sharp teeth in its beak. Phoebe grabs Reptilamon's arm and starts to shake from fear. See, she has a terrible fear of fire. "Phoebe?" Marcus asks while he looks down at her. "M-Marcus...what is...that?" I stuttered, my fear coursing through me. "Yeah, Boss! What is that?" Agumon says. "That's Kokatorimon. It's a Bird Rooster-like Digimon. Data type and Champion Level. He has an impressive crest and sharp beak. Its body is large and its legs are very strong. He can turn his opponents into statues by releases beams from his eyes, called Stun Flame Shot. He also has another powerful attack, Feather Sword," Reptilamon explains. Phoebe has to admit, she's impressed by Reptilamon's knowledge. "...Whatever it is...All I know is that because of it, you two were falsely accused!" Marcus snarls.

"...Boss," Agumon says quietly. "Let's go, Agumon!" Marcus then runs toward Kokatorimon. "Right!" Agumon is right behind him. Kokatorimon begins to screech, hurting my senstive ears. I see Marcus jump on to Kokatorimon and climb up its back. While he was doing that, Agumon was attacking the Digimon his own way. "Pepper Breath!" A small fire ball shots out of his mouth and goes toward Kokatorimon, but misses.

Reptilamon and Phoebe notice that Kokatorimon's eyes were turning green. "Oh, no!" Reptilamon growls. "What is it?" I ask. She makes Phoebe sit down and says, "Wait here!" She runs off toward Agumon. "Stun Flame Shot!" Kokatorimon's eyes shoots out lasers at Agumon, but Reptilamon manages to push him out of the way. The lasers hit a tree and it turns to stone. Phoebe is shocked, that could have been anyone. "Be careful, you nitwit!" Reptilamon gets off of Agumon and starts to attack. "Blazing Inferno!" "Pepper Breath!" Their attacks didn't hit, but they kept trying.

Kokatorimon tries to step on them, but they manage to catch the foot. "Boss!" Agumon groans. "He's really stong!" Phoebe looks up and sees Marcus was on the back of Kokatorimon's neck. "That's why we're all fired up!" he shouts. Phoebe feels herself becoming angry. _This thing could hurt some innocent people_, she thinks. Ignoring her fear, she runs to where Reptilamon and Agumon were struggling with the foot. Phoebe gets under the foot and gives it a big push. The foot goes back and she sees that Kokatorimon almost fell.

Phoebe looks up up again and sees Marcus throwing punches into Kokatorimon's neck. "What are you doing Marcus?!" Phoebe yells at him. "I'm putting my life on the line like in any man's fight!" Marcus shouts back while still punching the Digimon's neck. That's when Kokatorimon notices Marcus on its back. Marcus just smirks and says, "We're not the ones who are gonna die! This thing's already lost!" He kept right on punching, Phoebe worrying about him. "You're amazing, Boss!" Agumon says as praise. "Amazing?! He's a nut case!" Reptilamon said. That's when Phoebe notices that Kokatorimon's tail feathers were starting to light up. She gasped. "Marcus, guys watch out! It's going to attack!" Phoebe runs to where the Digimon were standing. "Dang it!" Reptilamon says. She grabs a hold of Phoebe and covers her with her body. "Feather Sword!" Kokatorimon say. A huge beam from Kokatorimon's feathers hits the trio and pushes them back. They crash to the ground very hard and didn't move. "Guys!" Marcus yells and jumps off the Digimon and runs toward his frineds. "Agumon? Reptilamon? ...Phoebe? Get up!" He kneels next to them and tries to wake them up. brave story, ghost in shell

When Phoebe came to, she found Marcus shaking her. "I'm alright..." she said weakly. That's when she noticed Reptilamon was hurt. "Oh no! Reptilamon!" Phoebe runs over to her and holds her in her arms. Reptilamon is covered in burns and bruises. "Reptilamon? Reptilamon, please wake up." She didn't even move. Phoebe starts to cry. "No, no, no. Reptilamon, Reptilamon don't leave me!" "AGUMON!" Marcus yells. Then, it started to rain, which mixed with Phoebe's tears. She didn't move, she just held Reptilamon close to her. "Please...p-please come back...I can't lose someone else." she sobs.

"...Agumon..." Marcus says. Phoebe turns her head to see him stand up and face Kokatorimon. "You hurt my... You hurt my follower!" Kokatorimon just screechs and starts to use Feather Sword. Marcus charges at the Digimon. "Marcus, stop! You'll get killed!" He didn't appear to hear Phoebe. _Please...please be careful_, she thinks to herself. Phoebe sees him punch Kokatorimon in the jaw hard. She is suprised to see a few orange digital pieces appear in Marcus's fist. Suddenly she notices some white digital pieces coming from her chest.

Phoebe couldn't figure out why they were there or where they came from. "Hey! Use this." Both looked behind them and saw a old man with a fishing hat on. He threw two divices at the pair. Phoebe catches the device and sees that it is a Digivice. It was very different from Phoebe father's D3. It was regtangler and was white and dark purple. "What this?" Marcus asked as he looked at his digivice. This one was similar to Phoebe's, but it was orange and white. "Those are Digivices. You can use the DigiSouls in your fist and your soul with it," the old man explained. "If you two do that, Agumon and Reptilamon can digivolve."

"Digivolve?" Phoebe asks. Phoebe remembers her father talking about that. A Digimon digivolves in order to get stronger and it can be done in different ways. He told Phoebe about the normal way, the DigiArmor way, and the DNA way. He also told her that Digimon digivolved into a different type. There was In-Training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate, and Mega. "What's that?" Marcus asks. "Your powers can awaken both Agumon and Reptilamon," the old man replied. Phoebe stands up, nods to Marcus, and got ready. "DigiSoul...Charge!" the two shout and put their DigiSouls into the Digivices. The light from the Digivices went straight to the Digimon. The light wakes up Reptilamon and Agumon, but they were acting strange.

"Agumon digivolve to...GeoGreymon!" Agumon was now a huge orange dinosaur with a brown skull on his head with blue stripes on his body and red stripes on his skull. "Reptilamon digivolve to...Dragonmon!" Reptilamon was now a huge winged, gold dragon. Her claws were huge now and her wings were just as big. Phoebe gasps, she couldn't believe how beautiful Dragonmon was. "They transformed?" Marcus gasps. GeoGreymon and Dragonmon stand in front of Kokatorimon, preparing to fight it. The chicken Digimon attacked using his Stun Flame Shot, but this time, the two Champions were still standing. They both began to attack Kokatorimon. "Maga Flame!" GeoGreymon shoots a bunch of huge flames from his mouth. "Rolling Fire!" Dragonmon shoots a ring of fire at Kokatorimon. Both of there attacks hit and Kokatorimon screams in pain. Next thing they know it turns into an egg, a DigiEgg.

"They did it..." Phoebe gasps in awe. "Amazing! Just like my follower!" Marcus says. He looks up, expecting the two champions would be there. "Boss!" "We're down here, stupid!" Phoebe looks over and sees Reptilamon and Agumon were back in their Rookie forms. Phoebe's mouth forms the biggest grin. "Reptilamon!" she crys with relief. Phoebe runs toward Reptilamon and gives her a great big hug. "I thought I was going to lose you too," Phoebe whispers. Reptilamon returns the hug. "I'm not that easy to get rid off." "Hey, Boss! I'm hungry!" Agumon whines. Phoebe laughs and Reptilamon said, "Yeah, I'm kind of hungry too!" "What's with you two? Always hungry..." Marcus groans. Phoebe chuckles with the two Digimon.

That's when everyone realized that it was morning. Yoshi is watching the four, holding the DigiEgg. "Boss, I can't hold out much longer!" Agumon cried to Marcus. "Yeah, please give us something to eat!" Reptilamon said. "You guys got it." Marcus said. "Hey, how does a hamburger sound?" I asked. "Ohh! Is that nice, Boss?" Agumon asked Marcus. Marcus was wondering who the old man was. Phoebe notices that Marcus was in deep thought. He snaps out of it when Agumon said, "Hey, Boss!" "Yeah it's great!" he replies. "Well, let's get going! My stomach sounds like a pack of Doberamons!" Reptilamon says. They start to walk away when they hear Yoshi say, "Hey, hold on!" They turn back to her. "It may have been another Diigmon attacking the hamburger place..." Phoebe notices that she glared at Reptilamon, "...but you almost hurt two people!" Yoshi then focuses her glare on Agumon. "And you injured 13 men! That can't be overlooked!"

Phoebe decides to step in. "Hold on a second!" she exclaims. "Reptilamon was just scaring those men away because they were trying to hurt me. She saved my life!" "And that was me who injured those 13 guys!" Marcus explains. "They were punks from the next town. They wanted to know what I didn't like about them, so I showed them!" Agumon was clearly impressed. "If anyone threatens you, Boss, you'll set them straight!" Agumon said while smiling. "That's right!" Marcus agreed with him and the two started to chuckle. "This is the worst..." Yoshi groaned. She then shouts, "I'm gonna arrest you both right now!" "Ahh, run guys!" Marcus shouts. Phoebe laughs and runs with Reptilamon right beside her. "Wait up, Boss!" "Come on, Marcus! You're such a slow poke!" Phoebe yells while running right past him. "How did I ever get stuck with you, Phoebe?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Marcus and Phoebe's Inner Strength**

It wasn't long before Yoshi caught up with them. Soon we're taken to a building called DATS, or the Digital Accident Tactics Squad. "Let go! I said, let go!" Marcus yells. He's been struggling in Yoshi's hands since they got there. Lalamon also collared Agumon for trying to escape. Phoebe and Reptilamon decided to come quietly. They entered a large office looking area with computers. A man in a blue coat-like uniform with a little white creature around his neck turned to them. There was a turtle-like Digimon went by them. "You witch!" Marcus cried and Yoshi finally let go of him.

"Commander. Raptor-1 and Reptilamon have been seized. I've also brought along the witnesses, Marcus Damon and Phoebe Nakamura." she said. Marcus walks up to the Commander and said, "Hey! Agumon and Reptilamon should've been cleared of suspicion already! Stop treating them like criminals!" "That's not what this is about!" Yoshi says while pushing Marcus away from the Commander. Phoebe decides to step in then. "Excuse but who are you exactly?" she says in a voice that demanded respect. The Commander turns to her and says, "I'm Commander Sampson and this is my partner, Kudamon." She nods and says, "Thank you. Now then, I'm going to tell you who I am. My current name is Phoebe Nakamura, but my real name is Phoebe Motomiya. My father was Davis Motomiya, the leader of the second generation of the DigiDestined. As his eldest child, I have inherited his title of the successor of Courage, Friendship, and Miracles. I'm also the Keeper of Radiance. I also inherited his Digivice. At the age of 7, the Soverign of the Digital World gave me my own crest, the Crest of Purity. I have been to the Digital World where the Soverign rule many times and they trust me."

Phoebe could tell that Commander Sampson was shocked. "You are telling the truth?" Phoebe pulls out her father's D3 again, but this time she reachs into her shirt and pulled out her crest. It was white and had a star inscribed in it. "I believe this is proof enough," she says plainly. "Megumi, Miki, bring me the lie dector," Commander Sampson said. "Yosino, take Agumon and Marcus Damon somewhere safe." "Yes, Commander," Yoshi gives a salute and drags the pair away. The two girls at the computers, one was purple haired, Miki, and the other is blond, Megumi, got up and went over to a large closet. They pulled out the lie dector and pulled it in front of Phoebe. "Please have a seat, Miss Motomiya. We just want to make sure you're not lieing." She nods, kind of expecting it. The turtle Digimon brings her a chair and she whispers, "Thank you." He gives Phoebe a smile and goes about his business.

So, Phoebe was basically interrgrated. Not once did the lie dector say she was lieing. When, it was finally over she sipped the tea the turtle Digimon, Kumamon she learns, brought for her. "It seems that everything you have said is true," Kudamon said. "Now then, explain to me why Agumon and Reptilamon are still being treated like criminals," she says, still in a leader voice. "Digimon are no longer allowed to come to the Human World. Just being here is considered a crime," Commander Sampson explains. Phoebe pauses thinking. "Is there a way for us not to be seperated?"

At this, Commander Sampson smiles, like he had a funny thought. "Well, you could always join us?" Phoebe paused for a moment considering what was said. "Phoebe?" She turns her head to see Reptilamon looking concerned. "Alright, I'll join you. However, I'm a DigiDestined first. My loyalties are with the Digimon and their well being before everything else. If I can deal with a Digimon peacefully, I will. If I see that any of you guys don't respect my decision, I swear I'll send the Soverign and the Guardians of the Digital World to deal with you. Have I made myself plain?" Phoebe could feel her crest giving her the strength to say this. Miki and Megumi were shocked. No one has ever talked to the Commander like that.

"Commander!" Everyone turns to see Yoshi running back into the room. "Raptor-1 and Marcus Damon have escaped!" "What?!" Commander Sampson says. Phoebe went and got the D3, already looking at the map. She easily found Agumon's orange dot. "I'll go get them. I know exactly where they are," she says sternly. Commander Sampson nods and says, "Yoshino will go with you. Also, welcome to DATs." Phoebe nods in return and left with Reptilamon right beside her.

Phoebe hears footsteps behind her and wasn't surprised when Yoshi pulls up beside her. "So, you joined DATS?" she asks. Phoebe nods, deciding it was better not to say anything. "I have a question. How did you know where Raptor-1..." Phoebe cuts her off then. "Agumon." "I'm sorry?" "His name is Agumon and if you know someone's name, I feel that you should use it. As for your question, my father's D3 has a map on it and it shows me any Digimon in the area. It doesn't take me long to figure out where to look," Phoebe says and kind of regrets her harsh tone. "Oh, sorry if I insulted you," Yoshi says quietly. Phoebe sighs, "Just don't say that next time."

So, they made their way into town in Yoshi's car. Phoebe makes her stop at a nice looking house. "This is where Agumon is," Phoebe says while getting out of the car. She walks straight up the door and tells Reptilamon, "You can hide in the bushes for now. If you see Agumon, tell him to hide too." She nods and runs off into the bushes. Phoebe rings the door bell and waits The door opens and Phoebe finds herself looking at a woman, she assumed to be Marcus's mother, rubbing her hands on her apron. "Yes, can I help you?" she asked. Phoebe nods and asks "Is Marcus here?" Ms. Damon clapped her hands together. "You must be one of Marcus's friends. Come right on in. His room is upstairs." Phoebe smils and says, "Thank you very much."

So Ms. Damon leads the way to Marcus's room. "Marcus," she calls softly. Phoebe hears a little rucus behind the door. Ms. Damon opens the door and says, "Marcus...you're standing on a candy bar." He stutters some excuse and in return she said, "Look, you can deal with it later. Right now, one of your friends has come over." "Friend?" he asked. Phoebe steps into the room and says, "Yo." "Phoebe?!" he asks shocked. "Well, I'll leave you two to talk," Ms. Damon says and leaves the room. Phoebe notices there was a balcony and calls out to Reptilamon. Reptilamon instantly jumps up to the balcony. "How did you find us?" Marcus asks. Phoebe was about to answer when Agumon falls out of the closet. "Why do you like to stuff me into small places?" Agumon asks. He realizes that Phoebe and Reptilamon were there and says, "Oh, hey Phoebe, Reptilamon. When did you guys get here?" "A little bit ago, Agumon," Reptilamon says. "As, for your question Marcus, Phoebe found Agumon's signal on her D3." "Man, that D3 of yours sure is useful," Marcus says in wonder. All of a sudden the door starts to open and Marcus tosses Reptilamon and Agumon onto the balcony. "Marcus, I brought you and your friend something to drink," Ms. Damon says. Phoebe goes to the door and says, "Thank you Ms. Damon. I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself yet. My name's Phoebe Nakumura." "Oh, such manners. You can just call Sarah, dear." Phoebe nods and Ms. Damon puts the drinks on a desk.

Then, a scream happens. "Kristy!" Sarah runs onto the balcony, Phoebe and Marcus right behind her. Phoebe sees a little girl, Kristy, crying her head off. "What's wrong, Kristy?" Sarah asks. "I saw two big lizards and one of them had wings!" Kristy crys. "Two lizards? One of them had wings?" Sarah decides to check it out. "W-Wait a sec-...!" Marcus tries to stop his mother. "There's nothing here," Sarah says, not noticing that the Digimon were on the roof. "I saw them! The giant lizards, right there!" Kristy shouts while pointing at the roof. "It must be a UMA!" Sarah said. "Huh? UMA?" Kristy and Marcus ask with sweat drops. "An unidentifed life form, like the Abominable Snowman or the Loch Ness Monster," Phoebe explains to them. "Now... where did I put my video camera?" Sarah ponders until they hear bumping and thumping from the roof. _Oh, no_, both Marcus and Phoebe think. "It must be those creatures!" Kiristy says.

She heads back to the balcony. "Kristy! Wait a second!" Marcus says as he stops his sister. "It's dangerous, so stay back! I'll go..." Marcus pulls himself on the roof only to see Agumon, Reptilamon, and a ornage cat rolling right toward him. They crash and they fall to the ground. Marcus lands on Agumon, knocking both of them out. The cat lands on the ground at their feet and runs off. Reptilamon just spreads her wings and gently lands. "Oh my goodness! Marcus!" Phoebe cries and runs over to the balcony. Yoshi appears out of nowhere and says something while standing over the pair. "Oh no!" Phoebe says.

So, while Marcus was knocked out, Sarah invited them to dinner. For some reason, she wasn't afraid of Agumon and Reptilamon. Phoebe was realived, but she wondered too. _What did Yoshi do to make them like this?_, I wondered. So, they sat and ate Sarah's delicious food. "Thank you, Sarah. This food is really good," Phoebe says to her. "Well thank you, here have some more." She puts more kushikatsu on Phoebe's plate. "Agumon? Reptilamon? ...Phoebe?" Marcus calls, feeling a slight pain in his head. "Owww! Hey, where is everybody?" He got out of bed and goes to look for everyone. He goes down the stairs to the living room but didn't find them there. "Hey, Mom, where's-?" When he walked into tthe kitchen, he found Agumon and Reptilamon... eating bowls of rice with Sarah and Kristy. "More please!" Agumon says and handed a empty bowl to Sarah. She takes it and says,"Coming right up!"

Marcus's mouth drops. He goes right up to the Digimon, glaring the whole way. "How can you two be so easy going, sitting while eating like that?" Marcus notices that Phoebe isn't aroundd. He focuses on Reptilamon and says, "And where is Phoebe?" Reptilamon swallowed the food in her mouth and said, "She's talking to her guardians. She's telling them that she's going to spend the night at your house." "And we might not be able to stand up while eating, Boss!" Agumon adds as he takes his bowl of rice back from Sarah. He drops it when Marcus starts to rub his knuckles into poor Agumon's head. "That isn't what I meant you digital dimwit," Marcus said. "Huh, something we both agree on," Reptilamon said. "Reptilamon!" Phoebe scolds as she takes the seat beside Reptilamon. She just shrugged and went on eating. "Excuse me, you mind keeping it down? We're trying to enjoy a nice meal here. You know, this is the best kushikatsu I ever had," Yoshi said. Marcus looks at her in shock, then he notices that Phoebe had returned.

"What in the-" Marcus started to say. "Yeah, it's a long story, but here's the short version. I'm now a member of DATS and Reptilamon is my partner," Phoebe says and continues to eat. "Welcome back, Phoebe," Agumon says to me. Marcus doesn't say anything, but Phoebe notices that he was glaring at Yoshi. She couldn't figure out why though. What did Yoshi do to him? Suddenly, he grabs the magenta haired girl by the arm and pulls her out of the room. "What are they doing?" Agumon asked. Phoebe shrugs and starts to wonder more about what was going on. From the other room, Phoebe could hear a lot of arguing and yelling. She decided to wait a bit before going in.

When she decided it was time, Phoebe walks in to hear Marcus say, "What?! No way in heck! Leave right now!" "But Marcus..." Phoebe says. Both turned to her and Phoebe says, "She has to stay here in order to make sure Agumon and Reptilamon won't cause any trouble. And I have to stay with you at all times. Besides that, you don't want her to lose her job, do you?" "I don't care! She leaves!" Marcus screechs at Phoebe, making her flinch. "Take it easy on her!" Yoshi scolds, "Besides, she's right. I can't. I'm under Commander's orders." "When I say leave, you leave!" "I won't!" Phoebe just stood there and watched the two bark at each other. Then, Kristy walks by and said, "Stop arguing like an old married couple." "Who are you calling a couple?" both Marcus and Yoshi screeched. Phoebe laughs, thinking that was exactly what they were liked.

Around 8 o'clock, everyone was in bed. Yoshi was sleeping in Marcus's bed, Agumon slept on the floor with Marcus, and Phoebe slept on the couch with Reptilamon. "Boss...I can't eat anymore..." Agumon said while drooling. "That's just great..."Marcus murmurs. When Phoebe thinks Marcus is sound asleep, she gets up and goes out to the balcony. She reachs into her shirt and pulls out, not her crest but, the other necklace she wears. It was a golden locket with a strange design on its edge. She opens it and smiles at the picture inside. "Phoebe..." Phoebe flinchs and turns her head to see Reptilamon up. "What are you doing out there?" she whispers. "Nothing...just thinking..." Phoebe whispers back. Reptilamon gets up and joins Phoebe on the balcony.

"About what, Phoebe?" Reptilamon asks as she stands beside me. I paused for a moment, "Everything." Reptilamon forms a smirk, "Is it about that Marcus boy?" Phoebe looks at her, feeling sadness coming on. " Sort off, but not in the way your thinking. Come look at this," Phoebe says to her. She climbs up onto the rail and looks at the picture. It was of a family on a spring day. "I was about 10 when this was taken. There's my father on the end. My mother is on the other end. My two brothers, Aki with blond hair and Daichi with black hair, my sister, Toshiko, and me are in the middle. This is the only picture I have left of all of us together," I explained to her. "You know, Aki is a lot like Marcus. Always looking for a fight and trying to be the best. He never could beat me though. Father trained me too well. Toshiko is also a lot like Yoshi. She always followed the rules and did whatever Father or Mother said. But, she had a lot of heart and was very caring. That was what I was thinking about, how alike they are," Phoebe explains and starts to tear up some.

"What about the black haired one, Daichi?" Reptilamon asks. Phoebe smiles again at the photo. "He was the smarty pants. All brains pretty much. He always liked to plan things out and it be done perfectly. He always fought with Aki, probably because they were completely different. Aki liked to charge right into a fight. Daichi was overly catious, always taking to much time. It didn't help that Toskiko always tried to make them stop by throwing down Mother and Father's rules. In the end, I was like the balance between the trio. When I stepped in I made sure everyone was happy. Now that everyone is gone and..." She cuts off what she was saying and starts to sob. Phoebe couldn't stop it, she was too sad. "Oh, Phoebe," Reptilamon whispers and she gives Phoebe a big hug. "Shush, it's okay. It's okay. I'm here and I'm never going to leave you, okay?" Phoebe nods and wipes away my tears. "Come on. Let's go back to bed," Reptilamon whispers. She nods again and goes back to the couch. What neither of them knew was that Marcus heard the whole thing. _I'm going to look out for her since it seems no one else will_, Marcus thinks before going to sleep. The rest of the night was peaceful and Reptilamon held Phoebe through out that time, as if she was afraid to let her go.

So morning came and Phoebe got her stuff ready to go to school. Strangely enough, she just found out that she and Marcus go to the same school. "Hey, Boss, where are you and Phoebe going?" Agumon asked. "School," Marcus responded. "What's a school, Phoebe?" Reptilamon asked. "Well, school is a place where you can learn things like math, science, histories, and languages, along with some other stuff," Phoebe explaines. "And where there are tons of people to fight against," Marcus added. "Marcus..." Phoebe groans, pretty much annoyed beyond measure. "At this school, is it where those two punks who beat you up are?" Reptilamon growls. "You got beat up? By whom?" Marcus said, clearly thinking of going to beat up the pair. "Doesn't matter!" Phoebe says.

"Anyways, I wanna go to school too, Boss!" Agumon says. "All right then, let's go!" Marcus says while smiling. "Hey, no fair! If he gets to go, I get to go too!" Reptilamon whines. "Well, I don't think either of you can. If you were In-Training, yeah you could. But you guys are too big now," Phoebe says. "Besides that, if a Digimon is seen in public, it'll cause an uproar!" Yoshi says as she appeared in the hallway. "Oh yeah..." Marcus groaned. "Eh? I wanna go to school with Boss! I wanna go! I wanna go!" Agumon whines. Yoshi sighs and says, "Fine, have it your way. Use this." She pulls out Marcus's Digivice. "This..." Marcus says as he held his Digivice. "I thought I lost this!" Phoebe hits him on the head. "You lost your Digivice?! Are you nuts?!" Phoebe says to him, making him pout. She was a few months younger than him, and she treats him like a kid. "Ouch! That really hurt!"

"Anyways, point it towards Agumon and Reptilamon. Then, press the button on the right." Phoebe gets her Digivice out and did what Yoshi said. Reptilamon turned into a bunch of white data, while Agumon turned into a bunch of orange data. Each went into their Digivices and Phoebe sees Reptilamon's face on the screen, while Marcus sees Agumon in his. "Boss! What is this? Lemme out!" Agumon crys in Marcus's Digivice. "Oh! Quit your whinning, you nitwit! It's not too terrible!" Reptilamon shouts. "Agumon!" Marcus crys. "This kind of Digivice can change Digimon into data and store it away," Yoshi explains. "It's useful whenever you want to go anywhere together."

"How is it in there?" Phoebe asks Reptilamon. "It's actually kind of nice," Reptilamon replys. "Marcus, you're going to be late!" Sarah yells. "Crap!" Marcus shouts and grabs Phoebe's hand. He runs out the door, her in tow. "We're off!" he yells as they leave. "Marcus! Wait a minute!" she yells at him. He didn't appear to hear her and keeps on going. A few minutes later, Phoebe finally manages to get out of Marcus's death grip on her hand. That's when they realized that Yoshi was following them. "How long are you gonna keep following us?" Marcus asks. "Until you hand over Agumon," Yoshi replies. "Isn't there a way for us not to be seperated?" Marcus asks. They stop at a traffic light. Yoshi then says, "Let's see..." "So there is something," Marcus says. Yoshi smirks and says, "You could join DATS like Phoebe. If you joined DATS, there'll be no reason for me to chase after Agumon. I won't have to look after you either, but I guess that'll never happen." "Of course not!" Marcus shouts.

The light goes green and Marcus and Phoebe set off with Yoshi right beside them. As soon as they cross the street though, Marcus stops making Phoebe crash into him. "Yowch! Marcus, what-" Phoebe says then stops as she notices Marcus focusing on something. Phoebe follows his field of vision and sees an elementary school. There were police cars all over the place. The teachers and students are gathered around something in the fields. Something really bad must have happened to get the police out here. Yoshi stops and says, "Hey aren't you guys in a hurry?" "This is Kristy's school," Marcus says and sets off toward the crowd, Phoebe right behind him. The people are gathered around an animal pen. "Kristy!" Marcus crys out. "Oh! Marcus, Phoebe, over here!" Kristy shouts and waves to them as they make their way through the crowd. "Look!" Kristy says as she points to the pen. Marcus and Phoebe looked and didn't see any animals. There was only banged up wood bowls and a few holes in the pen. "This is terrible..." Marcus whispers. "Kristy, what happened?" Phoebe asks, already forming an idea of what happened.

"See that kid over there?" Kristy says and points toward a boy who was crying. A teacher and the principal were trying to comfort the boy while telling the police what happened. "Takashi was the one in charge of the animals... But when he came to give them their breakfast today, all of the chickens and rabbits were gone!" "Poor dude..." Phoebe whispers. But as she looks at Takashi, Phoebe gets a weird feeling like she should be seeing something that wasn't there. Marcus also was suspicious about Takashi. "Actually, something similar happened earlier. The elementary school in the next town is performing services," a policeman said to the principal. Yoshi shows up and says, "Come with me." She pulls Marcus away with Phoebe following behind. They go behind a small buliding near by. "A Digimon did this right?" Phoebe asks. "Eh, really?" Marcus gasps. "That's right. Here look at this," Yoshi says and shows them her Digivice. The screen on it was showing a beeping sound wave like a tracking device. "You can see my Digivice is reacting right? That means a Digimon was around here. How did you know there was a Digimon Phoebe?" she asks looking at her. Phoebe shrugs and says, "Come's with being with a DigiDestined I guess." "Things are getting interesting, Boss!" Agumon says. "Yeah!" Marcus responds and turns to see Agumon out of the Digivice. "Wait, what are you doing out here?" Marcus asks. "I couldn't get used to being inside that cramped Digivice, Boss!" Agumon whines. "Wimp!" Reptilamon shouts from Phoebe's Digivice. "Reptilamon... be good!" Phoebe scolds the winged Digimon.

Yoshi sighs and says, "You're a real piece of work. There aren't any normal Digimon who'd leave the Digivice on their own." Then a thought occurs to her and she gasps. "Could it be you who attacked those animals?" Yoshi asks. "What?" Agumon asks. "It's not him or Reptilamon," Lalamon says from Yoshi's Digivice. "Lalamon?" Yoshi asks while looking at her Digivice. "While you were sleeping, I kept guard over them the whole night. Agumon didn't take one step out of the room and Reptilamon was with Phoebe," Lalamon explains. _Lalamon watched over Agumon and Reptilamon all night? Then, did she hear me and Reptilamon's conversation?, _Phoebe thinks. "So another Digimon must've done it!" Lalamon continues. "Lalamon's right! I can sense another Digimon here," Reptilamon adds. Phoebe nods and says, "So I'm not the only one who sensed it." Agumon says, "So, Boss, that means..." "Yeah!" Marcus says while smirking. "We can give 'em a good thrashing again!" both Marcus and Agumon shout while putting their fists in the air. Phoebe laughs while thinking they really are just like Aki. Yoshi just watches the pair with a sweat drop on her face. The school bell rings and every kid and teacher goes back inside. "Let's go, Takashi," Kristy says softly to Takashi. He nods and follows Kristy back to classes. Marcus steps out from behind the building, waves his arms, and shouts, "Kristy! We'll beat the crap out of those punks who messed up those pens, okay?!" Yoshi, Kristy, even Phoebe just look at him like he was psycho.

So night came and everyone was at the pens of the elementary school. Yoshi, Marcus, Phoebe and the Digimon cooked up a plan to trap the Digimon. Marcus was locking up the pens... with Agumon inside one. "Wait! What are you doing, Boss?!" Agumon crys. "They say that the criminal returns to the scene of the crime, right?" Marcus explains. "So, when he finds out there's still prey inside, I'm sure he'll strike again," Marcus continues. "Wow! You're so smart, Boss!" Agumon says admiring. Then, Phoebe says, "Um... You do realize that he's using you as bait?" "WHAT?! I'm bait?!" Agumon shouts. "Don't worry! I'll make sure to beat 'em up before that!" Marcus says trying to reassure his Digimon. "Will things really go that well?" Yoshi groans.

So a few minutes later, everyone, except Agumon, were waiting behind the shelter while Agumon waited in the pens. "I can't stand you, Boss... You even locked the door..." Agumon whines. Then the clouds cover the moon and a dark figure appears. The figure walks toward the pens. "Here he comes," Marcus whispers. The figure stops in front of the pen that Agumon was in. The clouds begin to move away from the moon. Everyone held their breath, anxious to see who the figure was. The moonlight reveals a face, the face of Takashi. "Isn't that Kristy's friend?" Yoshi asks. "Takashi!" Marcus replys. "What's he doing here?" Phoebe asks, getting that feeling again like something should be there but wasn't. "He's seen Agumon!" Lalamon says. Yoshi groans, "This is the worst!" Marcus gets up and goes toward Takashi. "Hey, Takashi!" Marcus yells. He turns to Marcus. "What are you doing out so late? Did you come to check on the cages?" Marcus asks and Takashi doesn't answer him. "Hey! Say something!" Marcus yells. "Shut up!" Takashi shouts. "What was that?" Marcus growls.

"Wait!" Phoebe says and goes toward Marcus, Yoshi behind her. "He has a Digimon attached to him!" "I... didn't want to take care of those animals! I wished they would just disappear! And then, this guy..." After Takashi said this, a big yellow bug with blue lightning bolts on its body appears on the boy's head. Phoebe, Marcus, Yoshi, and the Digimons gasped in fear. The yellow bug Digimon jumps off of the boy and lands on the ground while the boy fell unconscious. "So he's the criminal!" Marcus says while Phoebe looks at the kid, making sure he was okay. "What Digimon is that?" Phoebe asks. "That's Kunemon. Kunemon is a Rookie Level Larva Digimon. He's a virus type. Kunemon has lightning patterns all over its body. Although it is uncertain whether the lightning patterns on its head are organs equivalent to eyes, they do change shape acording to its emotions. It's said that they are probably eyes. Its personality is fairly malicious. His attacks are Speeding Thread and Electro Thread," Reptilamon explains.

"That bug will pay for this!" Marucs shouts after he moves Takashi somewhere safe. Yoshi blocks his way and says, "Stay back. DATS will take over from here." She takes out her Digivice and says, "Lalamon: Realize!" Lalamon comes out and says, "La...la...mon! Seed Blast!" Her attack hits near Kunemon, but he still stands. "Speeding Thread!" Kunemon says and shoots out a long silk thread at Lalamon, trapping her. "Lalamon!" Yoshi shouts in worry. "We probably should help now," Reptilamon says. Phoebe nods and says, "Reptilamon: Realize!" Reptilamon comes out and says, "Let's go!" She flies toward Lalamon and says, "Blazing Claws!" Her claws catch on fire and Reptilamon slices the thread. Lalamon was about to hit the ground when Reptilamon grabs her and lands. Yoshi goes to them and looks to see if her partner is okay. "That creep!" Marcus growls. "Boss! Get me outta here first!" Agumon shouts through the pen. "Right!" Marcus responds. However, he can't remember what the combination was.

"Lalamon, time to digivolve!" Yoshi says. Her hand becomes covered with pink digital pieces. "DigiSoul Charge!" Yoshi shouts. "Lalamon digivolve to... Sunflowmon!" Lalamon is now a huge sunflower with two leaves for wings, two arms, a tail, and two legs. "So that's Lalamon's Champion form?" Phoebe asks as Reptilamon comes to stand beside her. "Yes. She's Sunflowmon. Sunflowmon is a Champion Level Vegetation Digimon. She's a data type. As you know, she's the Champion form of Lalamon. If it bathes in the sun's light, it becomes very energetic and its offensive power rises. On days when the weather is good it will flap the leaves on its back to fly. Furthermore, its smile is feared for its eerieness Her attacks are Sunshine Beam and Smiley Binta," Reptilamon explains. "Sunshine Beam!" Sunflowmon says and her face begins to glow. She fires an extremely powerful blast at Kunemon. "All right!" Yoshi crys. Agumon groans," They got all the action because you're so slow!" "What?" Marcus growls. "That was too easy," Phoebe says.

Then everyone hears a cracking sound. It came from where Kunemon was. The smoke clears and reaveals a big cocoon, hatching. "No way... It's digivolving!" Yoshi says in fear. "Kunemon digivolve to... Flymon!" A huge wasp-like Digimon came out of the cocoon, flys up to the sky, and screeches in anger. "I was afraid he was going to digivolve. So, what do you know about Flymon?" Phoebe asks to Reptilamon. "Flymon is a Champion Level Insectoid Digimon. He's a virus type. With its giant, baleful wings, it is able to fly at almost ultra-high speed. Its wings can generate an enormous buzzing called Howling Noise while in flight. This can completely numb the sense of hearing of those who hear it. Its body is protected by a hard shell. It pinches its opponent between its giant talons and brings about death with its super-powerful stinger on its tail. His attacks are Brown Stingers and Poison Powder," Reptilamon explains. Flymon flys toward Sunflowmon and Yoshi. "Poison Powder!" Flymon says and releases green powder over them. Yoshi starts to groan in pain and says, "What is this? My body's going numb..." She falls forward, followed by Sunflowmon.

"Now, he's done it," Marcus shouts. "Boss, I'm wanna digivolve too!" Agumon shouts. "I think I should too, Phoebe," Reptilamon says. "Right!" both Marcus and Phoebe shout and take out their Digivices. They try to get their DigiSouls to appear, but nothing happens. "What's wrong, Boss?" Agumon asks. "I don't know! I'm not getting that hot, burning feeling!" Marcus says. "Me neither! This Digivice is way different from the ones I'm used," Phoebe says. Flymon comes back and goes toward Sunflowmon, who's still lying down. He kicks her away with his feet. "Dang it!" Marcus snarls and runs toward Yoshi and Sunflowmon. "Boss!" Agumon yells. "Marcus, don't!" Phoebe crys. Flymon keeps flying around the school yard and Marcus stops next to Yoshi. Yoshi groans, "I told you to stay back! It's dangerous, so run and leave the fighting to us!" "Don't be stupid!" Marcus yells at her and looks back at Flymon. "There's no way in heck I'd turn my back on the enemy and run like a coward!" Marcus continues. Flymon focuses on Marcus and flies toward him. "No matter how difficult it gets, I'll stand firm without taking a step back!" Marcus shouts.

"Marcus..." Phoebe whispers. _He really is like Aki. Even on that night, Aki stood and tried to fight that monster. What am I doing? I can't just stand by and do nothing!_, Phoebe thinks. Her DigiSoul appears again over her heart. "That's... how a man should live!" Marcus yells and runs toward Flymon. He jumps at the bug Digimon and punches Flymon right across his face, making his DigiSoul appear aroundd his fist. Marcus's punch made Flymon fly back a bit. Marcus lands next to Phoebe and Reptilamon who were standing in front of Agumon. "It's here!" Marcus says and looks back at Agumon. "You want this?" he asks. "Yeah!" Agumon says and smirks. "Alright then!" Marcus says while smiling. "Let's go, Phoebe!" Reptilamon says. "Right!" Phoebe replys.

"DigiSoul... Charge!" "Agumon digivolve to... GeoGreymon!" "Reptilamon digivolve to... Dragonmon!" Flymon screeches at the two Champions and flys at GeoGreymon. GeoGreymon quickly grabs Flymon who, in turn, released his Poison Powder. It didn't have any effect on GeoGreymon who just threw Flymon away. The wasp-like Digimon tries to fly away, but Dragonmon stops him. Dragonmon's claws start to grow and glow. "Razing Claws!" She scratches Flymon with her claws so strongly he plumets to the ground. Flymon tries to use his wings but couldn't. Then, GeoGreymon uses his attack, "Mega Flame!" Flymon was hit and turns back into a DigiEgg. "You got 'im" Marcus cheers. "Great job, Dragonmon!" Phoebe shouts.

The Champions go back to their Rookie forms. The Digimons, Marcus, and Phoebe are smiling at each other. Then, they hear a familiar voice. "So, your fist of fury and soul of purity awakens your DigiSouls. You two are getting more interesting by the minute." They all turn to find the old man who gave them the Digivices. "You're the old man who gave us the Digivices!" Marcus says. "The Human World must be too small for you to swing around those fiery fists of yours. How about it?" the old man says. "In the Digital World, you'll find plenty of formidable opponents to fight to your heart's content," the old man continues. "Plenty of formidable opponents..." Marcus whispers. The old man nods and Marcus smirks. "As for you Phoebe, you'll find something in our Digital World. Something you think is gone but isn't," the old man says. "Something I think is gone..." Phoebe says, puzzling over the words. She turns back to the old man, but found he wasn't there anymore.

So a few hours later at DATS, the DigiEgg was sent back to the Digital World. Commander Sampson, Yoshi, Miki, Megumi, Phoebe, and the Digimons watched it go. "But both the pens and the playground were destroyed... It took all we had to cover up this incident," Kudamon says. "B-But we were able to capture the Digimon and we erased Takashi's memory..." Yoshi stutters, trying to stay positive. "So all's well that ends well, right?" she asks. "Don't get full of yourself!" Commander Sampson shouts. "I-I'm sorry..." Yoshi says and looks down. Phoebe sighs and says, "Hey, don't yell when I'm so close okay? I have senstive ears and louds noises hurt them." Then, Kudamon notices something. "By the way... who's looking over Agumon and Marcus Damon right now?" Kudamon asks. "Well, actually..." Yoshi starts to say but stops when the door slides open, revealing Marcus and Agumon, smiling. "What are you two doing here?" Kudamon asks. Marcus and Agumon walk inside and stand in front of Commander Sampson and Kudamon. Marcus bows his head towards them and says, "Please! Let us join DATS!" Agumon bows his head too and says, "Let us join!" "

"Wh-What?" Kudamon stutters. "If we join DATS, you won't have to dispose of Agumon, right?" Marcus asks. Commander Sampson just stares at them for a second and smiles. "Very well," he says. Everyone except Phoebe and Reptilamon gasp. "Marcus Damon, I figured that you would come to us one day. And Agumon, starting today, you will be accepted as a member of DATS." Marcus and Agumon look at each other and smiled. "We did it, Boss!" Agumon cheers. "Yeah! Now we can fight against strong guys as much as we want!" Marcus says and smirks. "Is that all they think about?" Reptilamon asks. Phoebe just laughs and goes to congratulate DATS newest members

Meanwhile on a plane heading for Japan, a blond hair boy sits near a window. He stares out of it, watching the ocean go by. A blue, dog-like Digimon with red boxing gloves walks over to the boy. "Sir, we'll be landing shortly," the Digimon says. "Thank you," the boy replys. "It's been a while since I've last seen it... Mother's homeland, Japan," the boy says.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Return of Thomas**

The next morning, Phoebe was heading to Marcus's on her skateboard. "I hope Marcus and Agumon are ready to go when we get there," Phoebe says. "I don't think so. Those two won't budge until they're full. No one knows when that'll be," Reptilamon says through the Digivice. "A person can hope though," Phoebe replies. Soon, they arrive at the Damon house and Phobe puts her skateboard near the door. She knocks on the door and Sarah calls, "Come in!" Phoebe walks in, takes off her shoes, and takes out the Digivice. "Reptilamon: realize!" she says. Reptilamon comes out and says, "Let's go!"

They walk into the kitchen where everybody was. "Good morn-" Phoebe starts to say but stops when she sees the scene before her. Marcus and Agumon are eating food like a Keramon in a data stream. Reptilamon is also shocked at how fast and how much the two were eating. "Phoebe, Reptilamon, why don't you two sit down and eat some?" Sarah says while cooking some rice. So, they sit down across from the hungry pair. "Ahh, Marcus isn't usually up on Saturdays until it's afternoon. All thanks to Agumon!" Sarah says as she finishes the rice. "More please!" Marcus and Agumon say at the same time. "They aren't even full yet!" Reptilamon whispers.

"Okay, okay. Just a minute," she says and fills up four bowls. She gives Agumon a bowl and hands Reptilamon another. "Here you are, Agumon. One for you too, Reptilamon," Sarah says as she hands them the bowls. She goes back and gives another bowl to Phoebe. "Here you are, Phoebe. Just tell me if you want more, okay?" Sarah says sweetly. You see, Sarah noticed something when Phoebe first arrived. Phoebe was all skin and bones. Her clothes almost hanged on her. Sarah was really concerened that she wasn't getting enough to eat.

"Thank you, Sarah," Phoebe says while bowing her head. "Yes, thank you," Reptilamon adds. "What the heck?! Serve me before them!" Marcus shouts. "Keep talking like that and you might not get anything. Just wait a second!" Sarah scolds. "Phoebe and Reptilamon are guests. Also, Agumon is still a child," Sarah explains. Marcus looks over at Agumon and says, "What kind of kid is this big?" He grabs the last fried, but, at the same time, Agumon grabs it. "Gimme that!" Marcus growls. "I won't hand over the last fried egg, not even to you!" Agumon says.

Phoebe and Reptilamon stop eating to watch the two fight over the egg. Reptilamon sighs, grabs the egg, and eats it. "Yum! That was good!" Reptilamon says while licking her lips. "HEY! What you do that for?!" both Marcus and Agumon shout in anger. "It was the only way to keep you two from killing each other," Reptilamon replies calmly. The two fighters jump at Reptilamon, but she was too fast. She runs behind them and says, "You want the egg? Come and get it!" She runs off, leaving Marcus and Agumon behind. "Get her!" Marcus shouts and takes off after Reptilamon. "Right, Boss!" Agumon says and runs after him. A few seconds later, Reptilamon yells, "AHHHH! PHHOOOBEEE, SAVE ME! THEY'RE TRYING TO KILL MEEE!" Phoebe looks up from her food to see Reptilamon run past with Marcus and Agumon right on her tail. "Oh man," Phoebe says and sighs. She gets up and bows to Sarah. "Please excuse me," Phoebe says and runs out of the room. "What a kid..." Kristy groans at Marcus's behavior.

Phoebe goes into the living room and doesn't find anyone there. Suddenly, she hears Reptilamon's whining from outside. She goes out there and sees Marcus trying to pry open Reptilamon's mouth while Agumon held her down. "Hold still!" Marcus growls at Reptilamon. "MARCUS DAMON! AGUMON!" Phoebe shouts, anger coursing through her. Both freeze, let Reptilamon go, and turn to an angry Phoebe. "N-Now, now... we were just..." Marcus stutters in fear. Agumon just shakes as Phoebe approaches. "SHUT IT!" Phoebe shouts. Quicker than the blink of an eye, Phoebe beats the living day lights out of the two with Reptilamon watching near by.

A few minutes later, Marcus and Agumon are on the ground, knocked out. "Whew! It's been a while since I've beat someone up," Phoebe says, feeling refreshed. She looks down at the pair and says, "Sorry about that, but you guys were asking for it." Phoebe notices Reptilamon walking toward them with a bucket of water, probably cold. "Wakie, wakie," Reptilamon says and dumps the water on Marcus and Agumon. "AAGH!" Marcus cries. "WAH! Boss, it's cold!" Agumon whines. "Sheesh, calm down. Now go and get ready!" Reptilamon says. "Yeah! We'll be late for DATS!" Phoebe says.

They turn and start to walk away. "Oh, and Marcus..." Phoebe starts to say. "What?" he asks. "You won't be the ultimate fighter if you get beat up by girls," Phoebe says with a smirk. Reptilamon giggles and they walk inside. Marcus pouts after Phoebe and Reptilamon had left. "... How embarssing..." Marcus says with a sigh. Agumon looks at him curiously and asks, "You like her, Boss?" "I do not!" Marcus answers, blushing a little. Agumon bursts out laughing and manages to say, "You do like her!" "Sh-Shut up!" Marcus says.

A few minutes later, Phoebe was waiting for Marcus to get ready inside. Reptilamon and Kristy were outside, watching Agumon try to get into the bicycle basket. "What are you doing, Agumon?" Kristy asks. "Ahh, Kristy, help me into the basket!" Agumon grunts. "Umm... why?" Kristy asks. "Because his 'Boss' won't let Agumon run along side him," Reptilamon explains. Then Agumon falls, with the bicycle right after him. "What a kid..." both Kristy and Reptilamon say and sighed.

Finally Marcus was ready and the group set off for DATS. However, while Reptilamon was in the Digivice, Agumon was riding on Marcus's back. "C'mon Boss! C'mon Boss!" Agumon cheers for Marcus while he was getting annoyed and tired. "Why the heck am I giving you a piggyback ride?!" Marcus growls. "Because you said, 'You're a stuffed toy, so don't move!'" Agumon replies. "For a stuffed toy, you sure do open your big mouth a lot!" Reptilamon shouts from Phoebe's Digivice. "Reptilamon!" Phoebe scolds. "Sorry! I was just joking..." Reptilamon says.

Then Marcus and Phoebe hear a beeping noise. Marcus pulls out a small earpiece and tries to make it work. "Uh... what do I press again? This? No..." Marcus mutters. "Oh, for Pete's sake..." Phoebe mumbles and pulls up beside Marcus on her skateboard. She pushed the right button and Megumi says, "Excuse me. There are Digimon signs." "Where?" Marcus asks, clearly excited. "C-7 area. Can you handle it?" Megumi asks. "Yeah! Leave it to us!" Marcus says and smiles. "Leave it to us!" Agumon agrees and the two fighters are off faster than a cheetah. "Hey, Marcus! Wait a second! We need a plan!" Phoebe shouts after them, but Marcus doesn't listen and keeps going.

"You know what, Phoebe..." Reptilamon says. "What?" Phoebe asks. "I'm starting to wonder how you survived if you had a brother like that," Reptilamon answers. Phoebe laughs and goes after the two fighters. Finally she finds them chasing a floating fire ball with stiches over its mouth while three bystanders watched confused. "That's a DemiMeramon. It's a In-Training Flame Digimon. Its attacks are Fireball and Hot Tackle. We see those little guys in my Digital World all the time," Phoebe explains. Reptilamon nods and says, "So, some of Digimon in my Digital World are the same as your's." Phoebe nods and says, "Reptilamon: realize!" She comes out, saying, "Let's go!"

Then a flash of light happens. Phoebe turns to see where it came from and finds a boy with blond hair, standing in front of the bystanders who are now on the ground. Phoebe looks further and sees a limo nearby. "What did he just do?" she asks. "He wiped out their memories of seeing a Digimon. Judging from his uniform, I'd say he's also in DATS," Reptilamon explains. "Really? We should go meet him then," Phoebe says and starts to make her way toward the blond guy. "Pursue and secure. Let's go, Gaomon," the blond says. The limo door opens and a blue dog steps out. "Sir, yes, sir," the dog says. "That's Gaomon. Gaomon is a Rookie level, blue humanoid, Data type Digimon. He wears a red scarf on his head and a pair of boxing gloves. He is good at hit-and-run type attacks because his agile movements keep him alert at all times. He seems to protect his claws with the boxing gloves on his hands until they are fully grown. His attacks are Gao Rush, Double Backhand, and Rolling Upper," Reptilamon explains.

Just then, DemiMeramon flies to Phoebe and Reptilamon. "Hey there, little dude. What's up?" Phoebe asks DemiMeramon in a calm voice and a smile. "You're not scared of me?" he asks. "Nah, I've seen a lot of bigger and scarier Digimon than you. So why are you wrecking this place?" Phoebe continues."What is that girl doing?" the blond asks. "She's talking... to the target," Gaomon says, blinking his gold eyes. "Why should I have a reason?" DemiMeramon asks. "Wouldn't you rather be in the Digital World?" Reptilamon asks. "Huh? Well sure, but how can I?" he asks, intrigued by what was said. Phoebe reaches into her jacket pocket and pulls out her father's D3. Phoebe smiles at DemiMeramon and says, "This little thing here can open up a portal to the Digital World. However, this Digital World is much nicer than the one you're from." "Really? Hold on a second, are you one of those DigiDestineds I've heard about?" DemiMeramon asks. "Got that right," Phoebe says. "Phoebe, here is actually a Crest holder. Trust her; she's one of the kindest humans you'll ever meet," Reptilamon says, trying to win over DemiMeramon.

DemiMeramon gives a curious look at the human, who gives him a kind smile. He was trying to see if she was lieing to him. All he saw, though, was sincerity and a look that showed she really did want to help. DemiMeramon nods and smiles at the strange pair before him. "Great, come on then. We have to get you to your new home," Phoebe says with a big smile. DemiMeramon flies into her arms and she wills the flames not to burn her. Phoebe walks away, forgetting about the blond guy and Gaomon. "Who was that?" the blond guy asks.

So a few moments later, at DATS, Marcus was groaning about the DemiMeramon he lost. "I'm exhausted now..." Marcus groans. Yoshi chuckles and says, "I didn't think you could do it from the start..." Kamemon, the turtle Digimon, comes up and hands some tea to Yoshi. "By the way, where's Phoebe and Reptilamon?" she asks. Marcus suddenly remembers he left them at his neighborhood after he getting the message. "Aw man! I left them after hearing about the Digimon!" Marcus groans. "What?!" both Yoshi and Lalamon shout.

"Hey folks! We're here!" Reptilamon says, appearing in the door. "Hey, Reptilamon. Where's Phoebe?" Yoshi asks. Reptilamon sighs and says, "Come on out. You can't stay out there forever. "No way! I feel stupid!" Phoebe says from outside the door. "You better come out or I swear I'm going to drag you out," Reptilamon threatens. Phoebe sighs and says, "Fine. But nobody better laugh." She walks into the room and Marcus stares at her in wonder. She was wearing a white and lavender shirt and shorts. "You look great, Phoebe!" Yoshi says. "Very nice!" Lalamon adds. "Yeah! Even Boss thinks you're pretty!" Agumon says. Marcus, who was blushing, grabs Agumon's mouth and says, "Be quiet!"

"Well, I think you look beautiful," a familiar voice says. Phoebe turns to see the blond guy from earlier and Gaomon. The guy smiles at Phoebe while Marcus growls in anger and jealously. "Who're you?!" Marcus shouts. "Thomas!" Miki and Megumi scream, running to the blond guy. "When did you get back?" Miki asks. "This is such a surprise!" Megumi cries in happiness. Phoebe rolls her eyes and thinks, _Oh great. They're a bunch of fangirsl and now they're giggling over a guy._ While Miki and Megumi were giggling over Thomas, Agumon noticed Gaomon standing with pride. "Who're you?" Agumon asks, but was ignored by Gaomon who just walked past. "H-He just ignored me! What a jerk!" Agumon says angerily.

Thomas walks over to Phoebe and says with a smile, "I didn't get your name earlier." Phoebe looks him dead in the eyes and says, "The name's Phoebe Nakamura, at the moment, DigiDestined of Purity. This is my partner, Reptilamon." You could tell she was clearly not impressed by Thomas. See, Phoebe has a lot of handsome friends, two of them being blond and have blue eyes. Reptilamon also isn't impressed by the pair and just nods at them. "The DigiDestined are like us, only they deal with Digimon... differently," Commander Sampson explains to Thomas. "So I've seen. Me and Gaomon were about to pursue the rogue-" Thomas starts to say but is cut off by Phoebe. "His name is DemiMeramon. I believe that when you know someone's name you are obligated to use it," Phoebe says in her leader voice. Thomas didn't say anything for a moment, clearly shocked at being talked to like that.

"When she arrived, it talked to her. Interesting fact, it left with her after talking. I assumed that she would bring it back here if she was one of us," Thomas continues. "What happened to DemiMeramon, Phoebe?" Kudamon asks. "I sent him to my Digital World and right now he's staying with my friend Meramon and the Yokomon tribe. He won't be coming back and causing trouble," Phoebe says, now ignoring Thomas. Commander Sampson smiles and says, "Good work." Phoebe nods and looks at Marcus who was glaring at Thomas and comes up with the theory they don't like each other.

Thomas walks to Commander Sampson and says, "I read the written reports, and it does seem that there have been many Digimon appearances lately." "He's so focused! He really is!" both Miki and Megumi squeal with glee. Phoebe rolls her eyes again, this time Reptilamon notices it. Phoebe sits down in a chair and starts to doze off. "Are you alright, Phoebe?" Reptilamon asks, clearly seeing how tired Phoebe looked. Phoebe nods and says, "Yeah, I'm alright. It's just that opening a DigiPort takes a lot of energy and usually will make you sleepy." "You rest for a bit. I'll wake you up if something happens alright?" Reptilamon says. Phoebe yawns and says, "Alright." Soon, she was sound asleep.

"So...the frequency is not as high in the EU?" Commander Sampson asks. "No. It must be because it has a larger area," Thomas answers. Marcus gets up and coughs loudly in front of Commander Sampson. "Ah, introduce yourself, Marcus," Commander Sampson says. "What?" Marcus shouts. "All I know is that his name's Thomas!" he continues and then glares at Thomas. "I'm your sempai, even if it's just by three days!" Marcus says, still shouting. "You idiot! Keep it down. Phoebe is exhausted after sending DemiMeramon to her Digital World. So, shut it before I make you!" Reptilamon threatens softly. Phoebe shifts softly in her chair and goes back to sleep.

"Already starting a fight..." Commander Sampson groans. "Marcus. Thomas is *your* sempai," Commander Sampson says. "Thomas was part of the Japanese division until six months ago, working to control Digimon and assisting in the implementation of the transfer device. He discovered the operating principle within an hour," Yoshi explains. "But he's just like me..." Marcus groans in shock. "And he graduated Stockholm Royal University of Science at 13! He's a genius!" Megumi explains. "A genius?!" Marcus cries. "If you want to know more, he's part of a prominent noble family in Austria. A prince, so to speak!" Miki adds while squealing. "As for Thomas' partner Gaomon, his battle ability is unsurpassed among Digimon in DATS. They are surely the strongest partners," Kudamon says. "Unsurpressed?!" Agumon exclaims. "I told you guys to keep it down!" Reptilamon threatens again.

"Don't worry about it, Reptilamon. It's already too late," Phoebe says sleepily. Everyone turns and instantly felt bad. Phoebe had circles under her eyes and clearly was exhausted. "Who could sleep through this noise?" she says. She gets up and streaches trying to relax. "Well, I'm glad you're awake. You'll want to hear this," Commander Sampson says. Now he had everyone's attention. "Phoebe and Reptilamon will be Thomas and Gaomon's partners," Kudamon says.

"What?!" everyone except Phoebe exclaims. "Why us?" Reptilamon asks. "Because you two work with precise timing, like Thomas and Gaomon," Commander Sampson explains. Marcus groans at this. He really wanted to be Phoebe's partner, though he didn't know why. "Commander, allow me to say a few things about the new recruits," Thomas says making the new recriuts look at him. "I don't believe Marcus Damon can benefit DATS," Thomas continues, making Phoebe angry. She knew that Marcus belonged here. She could feel it in her soul and it has never lead her wrong yet. "Take that back!" Marcus growls. "You see? I believe he should be dismissed immediately," Thomas says.

"That would be a really bad idea," Phoebe says, making Thomas look at her. "No offense, but Marcus is needed here. He has the markings of a good leader with a little guidance. There's also the fact that he fights with heart, unlike the rest of you," Phoebe explains. "Your word means nothing here!" Thomas snaps, making Phoebe go over the edge. "Oi-" Reptilamon starts to say but stops as Phoebe stands up. She stalks right up to Thomas who was now afraid. There was an aura around her that made him afraid, the aura of a true warrior.

"My words mean nothing, huh?" Phoebe asks coldly. Thomas was now frozen with fear, like a deer in headlights. The electronics started to go haywire as soon as Phoebe started talking. Phoebe raises her head allowing her eyes to change to a blinding white. "Let me tell you something, smarty pants. Despite the fact that my Digital is peaceful, there is still evil there that we, DigiDestined, have to fight. I bet you haven't even faced a Champion, a Ultimate, and most definately not a Mega. You've probably never even been in a situation that could cost you an appendage, or your eyesight, or even you life. So, lets get this straight princey boy, I've seen a lot more of the bad of this world and the Digital World than you ever will. I watched my mother be murder by some evil humans! I watched the rest of my family massacured by some of the most evil Digimon in existance!" Phoebe shouts, making the electronics even worse.

She stands and pants for a second. She then turns and starts to walk to the door. She stops in front of it and says, "After you've thought about what I said, you can talk to me. At the very least, get off that high horse you're on." She runs out of the room, leaving a tense silence behind her. The electronics instantly go back to normal as soon as Phoebe left. "I guess Phoebe made everything act weird," Yoshi stats. Kudamon nods and says, "I wonder how though." "Phoebe has a lot of power in her, more than she knows," Reptilamon explains.

She walks by Thomas and hits him on the head with her tail. "Ow!" Thomas exclaims and rubs his head. "You've just made an innocent person remember the terrible parts of her life. Phoebe just got over her depression of her family's death and was happy. Then you just had to insult her enough to make her talk about something that pains her. If she goes back to the way she was, I swear I will make you suffer!" Reptilamon hisses and runs after Phoebe. Everything was silent enough to where you could hear a cricket crip. "Well, that could have gone better," Yoshi says breaking the silence.

Later on, Phoebe is riding her skateboard to her favorite spot in a park. Reptilamon is flying overhead. She watches Phoebe and could see she was really upset. Phoebe arrives at the spot, a huge oak tree. Phoebe climbs up the tree to where she could see the ocean. "Phoebe?" Reptilamon calls softly from a nearby branch. Phoebe starts to cry and cradles her knees to her chest. "Oh, Phoebe," Reptilamon whispers and glides over to her. She instantly hugs Phoebe and lets Phoebe cry for a while. "Hush. It's alright. It's okay. I'm here. I'm here," Reptilamon whispers trying to comfort her friend.

"Why? Why is it that the best of people always die?" Phoebe says through her sobs. _Thomas, I'm going to kill you later_, Reptilamon thinks as she runs her hands through Phoebe's hair. "I don't know. Things like that happen sometimes. Now, stop crying. There's really no need for it. How about we go get some ice cream or something? That'll help," Reptilamon says and hands Phoebe a tissue. Phoebe uses it and starts to climb out of the tree, but spots something. There was smoke coming from the harbor. Reptilamon looks too and instantly stiffens. "There's a Digimon there," she says. Phoebe nods and says, "Let's go." She quickly climbs out of the tree and grabs her skateboard. Reptilamon picks her up and they fly to the spot.

They arrive to find GeoGreymon fighting a Meramon while Marcus, Yoshi, and Thomas were loading DigiEggs into a truck. "What happened?" Phoebe asks them. They turned to her and could see she had been crying. This made Thomas feel worse than before. "When Marcus was fighting DemiMeramon, a few of his digital pieces fell off. These pieces turned into DemiMeramons and they started terrorizing the people," Yoshi explains. "We still have to fight Meramon," Lalamon says.

"Can you talk to him?" Reptilamon asks. "No, he's too agitated now. Reptilamon bring me in close. I'll have to use the Crest of Purity," Phoebe says. Reptilamon nods and the two are off. "See if you can get me on his shoulder!" Phoebe shouts. "Got it!" Reptilamon replies and drops Phoebe off. She grips Meramon's shoulder and makes her way to his head. When she reached it, she pulls out her crest and got ready. "Oh, flame burning bright, why are you fighting?" Phoebe starts to sing, already feeling the crest reach out to Meramon's data. Meramon pauses and GeoGreymon hits him.

This almost sends Phoebe off. "Stop! Phoebe's on him! Stop!" Marcus shouts from below. Phoebe doesn't wait a second. "Wouldn't be better to be free? To be able to burn anything? To be surronded by friends? Go back to what you were. Go back to what you were," Phoebe finishes and Meramon starts to shrink. Reptilamon picks Phoebe up and Meramon turns into three DemiMeramons. When Phoebe touched the ground, they instantly surrond her.

"How'd you do that?" Marcus asks. "One of the Crest of Purity's abilities. It can de-Digivolve a Digimon. The only condition is that I have to be close enough to the Digimon for it to hear me sing. My song also must appeal to the Digimon's better nature," Phoebe explains. "Excuse me, Miss Nakamura," Thomas says uncertainly. "If you're going to apologize, don't. Just improve your personality and I'll forgive you," Phoebe says with her arms crossed. Thomas nods, smiles, and says, "That I can do."

Phoebe walks off to where Yoshi was. The instant she was gone, Marcus and Thomas start to argue. Phoebe turns around and decides that the tension between those two was worse. "So what did I miss?" Phoebe asks. "When you left, Marcus was so angry that he challenged Thomas to a fight. So, they got in the ring and both got really hurt because of Marcus being stubborn," Yoshi explains. Phoebe nods and starts to chat with the DemiMeramons.

The two boys were still argueing when Commander Sampson and Kudamon arrived. "ENOUGH!" he shouts making the two boys jump. "Oh, boy. I haven't seen him this mad in a long time," Yoshi says. Phoebe doesn't say anything and goes back to talking to the DemiMeramons. "Marcus. Thomas. From now on you will be on a three-man team with Phoebe as your captain," Commander Sampson says firmly. The two looked shocked by what Commander Sampson said. "But, sir, he's completely undisciplined," Thomas complains. "This clown? Not a chance. He's too annoying," Marcus says. "That's an order. If there's a problem, take it up with your captain," Commander Sampson says and walks away.

Marcus and Thomas glare at each other and promptly turn away. "Good luck, Phoebe," Yoshi says. Phoebe sighs and makes her way to the pair. "All right you two, let's get some things straight. First, I will not put up with your whining. If there's a problem, fix it yourself before I do. Secondly, I will work with Digimon my way. If either of you get in the way of that, I won't hesitant to beat you both up. Lastly, if you two fight for no reason, you will be punished. If you do not follow these rules, well..." Phoebe says and, with a nasty smile, grabs the two by there throats.

Then she lifts them up easily. "I'll sick a pack of Dobermons on you. Get it?" Phoebe says with her nails digging into the boys' throats. The two didn't what that Digimon was like, but from Kudamon and Gaomon's faces, it must be terrrifying. "Got it," Marcus says. "Understood, miss," Thomas says. "Good," Phoebe says and drops the two. She dusts off her hands and walks away with her hands in her pockets. It was as if nothing happened at all. Soon, Reptilamon and the DemiMeramons followed her.

The two boys rubbed their necks. "Jeez, I didn't think she was that strong," Marcus groans. "Me neither," Thomas agrees. On both of their necks were marks where Phoebe's sharp nails dug in. "Hey, let's make a deal," Marcus says. "What kind of deal?" Thomas asks. "We try not to fight around Phoebe. We fight when she's not in hearing distance," Marcus explains. Thomas thinks for a moment and nods. "Good, then we will probably not end up dead," Marcus says with sigh. Unknown to them, Phoebe could still hear them. She smiles and thinks, _Lets see how long that lasts_.


End file.
